Kingdom Of Destiny
by Ccrules27
Summary: The adventures of Sora and his companions in the many Kingdom Hearts worlds. Also shown are the adventures of Riku, Kairi, Wakka, Tidus and Selphie throughout the worlds as well. Larger summary may be created later.
1. The Way it Was

Kingdom Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts, Disney and Final Fantasy Characters. These characters have been changed age/height/other for the story but are still owned by the companies mentioned above.

Notes:

Italics Thoughts 

This is my first fan fiction and I hope you enjoy. If you get the chance please review.

The later chapters will have Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II Spoilers.

Chapter I: The Way It Was

For those who lived in other places, Destiny Island would seem like a paradise. The opposite was true for the inhabitants of the islands, who all silently dreamed of leaving the heaven-on-earth. The adults, who let the children wander while they attended their own needs, often wondered what was beyond the horizon. The kids, who grew tired of the time spent in paradise often dreamed about ways to get off the island.

"What if we build a giant catapult!" exclaimed a kid with spiky brown hair. "We could launch our selves over the ocean!"

"Sora," frowned a boy with pure white hair, "you do realize that there is nothing but water out there."

"I know," smiled Sora, "but what's beyond that. Let's try it Riku. You've always wanted to see other worlds."

"Yeah, I do. Unlike you though, I don't shout out the first idea that comes into my head. I actually use my head."

Sora, who stopped paying attention, slowly grinned, "Hey Riku, do you wanna-"

"… Race?" finished Riku as he squatted down, "One, two, three, Go!" Sora and Riku, neck and neck, raced over the entire island. It was filled with beautiful palms and soft sand. The low rolling waves and gentle breeze was so quiet that it could lull the children to sleep. The sun, which would always shine, always seemed to illuminate longest on Sora. As they closed in on the finish line, the clubhouse built on this specific island; Sora and Riku began to push into each other. This pushing was ill advised, as Riku soon learned. While not paying attention, Riku accidentally tripped over a branch and fell flat on his face.

Sora could not contain himself and laughed his way all the way towards the finish line. He could have won too if he didn't stop to talk to Kairi, like always.

"Sora," smiled the brown haired girl. She was a little shorter than Sora, and had short light hair. Always smiling, Kairi and Sora had become best of friends.

"Hi Kairi! How's your day goin'?" asked Sora.

"Great… I just came to ask if you'd be staying here tonight?"

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No… nothing, it's just that were having a slumber party?"

"You, Sora, and I?" asked Riku as he joined the conversation.

"Yeah, and Wakka, Tidus and Selphie too. You two will come, right?"

"Of course, Kairi," said Riku, "I'll go set up the clubhouse, I'll leave you with the slacker, Kairi. Maybe you'll whip Sora into shape." Before Sora could reply, Riku was off racing in the clubhouse.

"What do you wanna do Kairi?" asked Sora.

"How about we go down the beach and find the others?"

Sora, of course agreed. Foolishly, he did not realize what he had set in motion, the events that could have been avoided if he suggested something else, but it was never in Sora's personality to be the assertive one. He followed Kairi down the beach. As they walked, the two discussed the latest plan to get off the island:

"I said to Riku that we should build a catapult but he just laughed," said Sora uneasily, "that's a good idea, right?"

Kairi laughed softly, "I think it would be wonderful with the right adjustments and the three of us could make it happen." After a quick glance at each other, the two realized they were in the presence of their fellow islanders.

Sora looked ahead and saw the three running towards Kairi and him. _Tidus, always in the lead, is so fast and athletic but a bit…mean. Selphie is always sweet and kind but is kind of out-there. _Sora laughed as he saw Wakka once again in last place. _Wakka tries so hard but he never seems to be up-to-par with the rest of us._

"Hey guys," smiled Tidus, "Fatty, Preppy and I have been playing Blitzball. Wanna play?"

"How about tug-of-war," suggested Wakka, who was out of breath, "or maybe we should just sit down and talk, maybe I should tell you guys another story."

"No way, Wakka! I rather read one of those bogus fairy tales than sit here and listen to one of your stories!"

Wakka snorted, "Mickey Mouse is real, I tell ya' and Goofy and Aladdin, all of them! My stories are 100 true."

Selphie joined in the conversation as well, "Wakka, um… um…"

"What is it?" asked Tidus.

"I forgot."

Kairi frowned, "I think we should go Sora… see you guys tonight." Sora, once again followed suit and joined Kairi as they ran beyond the trio, who were still quarrelling.

"I don't understand why they always have to fight," sighed Kairi.

"They aren't really fighting," smiled Sora, "It's just their way of working things out, I guess. When Riku and I fight, we race."

"And when the two of us fight?" asked Kairi as she smiled.

"That will never happen… we'll always be friends." Kairi, noticed on top of the nearest palm tree, a star-shaped fruit. She went to grab it.

"I wouldn't advise it," said a mysterious voice. Kairi shrieked and jumped back near Sora.

Sora looked up at the tree. A man dressed in a dark robe was resting against the backside of the tree. "Who are you?" thought Sora aloud.

The man in the robe slid, around to the side Sora and Kairi were facing. Kairi clung onto Sora's back and slowly shook in fear of the mysterious visitor. The man spoke in a dreamy but powerful voice, "It's going to be dark soon."

Sora was puzzled, _it's only around five o'clock and this time of year, the sun doesn't set until around 9 o'clock. I_

The man started to laugh, "Oh, how I love the darkness. You young ones have yet to learn the truth, but if you do, you'll see why I love the darkness so much."

"What do you want with us?" shouted Sora, "Please leave the island…"

The man in the robe stopped laughing and pointed up into the sky, where clouds rapidly began to clot the sky. "Do you see what I mean? The darkness gathers here, just as it did with everywhere else but do not be alarmed, you should be honored that the darkness chose here."

"Your crazy!" screamed Kairi, "Sora, let's get out of here while we still can…"

Kairi didn't have the chance, as she was overcome by strange visions, before falling to the ground. Sora became alert, "What did you do to her?"

The man now spoke slowly, "nothing… at all… it seems… that, I was right all along. It will begin to rain now; the darkness will recede for now. Enjoy the way things are now, for they won't be that way for long."

With his final word of advice, the man in the robe disappeared. Sora instantly thought of Kairi and noticed that she was out cold. The sky began to rumble with thunder and flash with lightning, both were comfort to Sora, the sky was back to normal.


	2. Messenger of the Lost Memories

I don't own any of the characters…

I hope you've enjoyed it so far, this chapter has a little more of the same, but a different type of heartless attack. Please Review after you've read, any constructive criticism, help or comment at all would be very much appreciated.

Chapter II: Messenger of the Forgotten Memories

It was around 6 o'clock when Sora was finally able to carry Kairi to the clubhouse. When he arrived his friends weren't even there, with the exception of Selphie.

"Uh… what happened to Kairi?" said Selphie.

"She's… out cold," replied Sora, "I'm taking her to the bed room." The clubhouse where the Sora and the others spent most of their summer nights was divided into two separate rooms. The entry room was completely of wood, and contained a couple of couches and even a bookshelf. There was a green carpet on the floor in the middle of the two couches. Windows were placed on the east and west wall of the clubhouse. The second room was actually built into the rock. The adults had built this second room into the rock, just incase there was too great a storm and the island could not be reached. In this instance, the children would all stay in the room where their beds were held and wait out the storm, while protected by the strength of the island itself.

Sora put Kairi on her bed that was adjacent to his own (which was next to Riku's and across from the trio). Sora sighed relief and looked at Kairi, who looked as peaceful as ever. Sora sat and looked at her for a while. _We used to be so little and I couldn't protect her, or anyone else. Maybe, one day I'll be stronger than Riku, Tidus and Wakka combined! I'll be able to protect Kairi, Riku, everyone all by myself. Most of all, I'll be able to scare off creeps like that weird guy earlier. _

"Sora…" said a weak voice next to the spiky haired boy.

"Kairi… what happened to you? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I saw… a castle and people I've never met. After that I saw darkness, everywhere. Worst of all, Sora," whispered Kairi chillingly, "were the stars, they all started to disappear, one by one."

"It was just a dream… wasn't it?" Kairi smiled and fell back onto her bed, out cold again. Sora held her hand briefly and then stood up. He regressed downstairs to Selphie who was flipping through a book.

"Hey Selphie. Kairi's fine, sorry about the scare." Selphie didn't respond, and continued to flip through the pages of the black covered book upon sat at her lap. Sora went to grab the book from Selphie but she jerked back. "Selphie? Selphie, what's wrong?"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and not just slowly, but so fast that the ground itself began to break apart. The wind picked up at a great speed and the clubhouse was bombarded on all sides. Sora was blown back by the wind and broke a hole in the wall. He slammed against a rock on the beach and injured his back. He was fully aware of the horror that happening around him.

The waves behind Sora were the largest he had ever seen, all seemed as if they were the waves of a tsunami and each more powerful than the last. The sky rocked with thunder and the ground shook with the rage of the gods. Sora saw Tidus swimming towards shore but Sora could not go out to help him in. The waves turned from dark blue to pure black and absorbed Tidus. Next, Sora's worst nightmare happened the entire ground split under the tree house and the whole front side was absorbed. Sora looked up in dismay to find the black would soon absorb him too. They crashed down upon him… and then a light and then it all stopped.

The black waves repelled back into the ocean and the water was flat again. The sky was still dark but Sora found that he was filled with new strength, and a shiny key like sword in his hand. Sora ran towards the clubhouse, of which only remained the second floor. Where the beautiful cabin had once been, now only lay a book, the one Selphie was reading. Sora picked up the book and looked at the title, _Ansem Report. _He opened the book to find but one pages. So he tarred the page gently and stuffed it in his pocket.

He traveled up the stairs into the second floor where Kairi was still sound asleep much to Sora's content. He decided that Kairi would be safe here and went to look for Riku and Wakka who Sora had not located at all.

Sora decided to travel to the highest point on the island and look from there. He climbed up a few rocks, for the island was not very high. Atop, he found what he was searching for… Riku.

"Riku!" shouted Sora, "Riku, are you okay."

"Sora… what has happened here?"

"Riku, the black thing? What is it?"

Riku smiled softly, "it's a heartless creature that will never leave me or anything I care about alone. There is only one way to end this." Riku looked back at Sora who was a good couple of yards away. Riku smiled and turned away and ran to the end of the platform, a cliff.

Sora suddenly realized what was happening, "Riku!" he cried, "Don't do that! We can solve this problem together!"

Riku did not turn back and ran at full speed. _For you Sora, _Riku thought, _so you and Kairi can live together in peace. _Riku jumped off the cliff and quickly spiraled downward to his final resting place. Riku would have ceased to exist, if the robed man did not interfere. The man caught Riku and shot some kind of weapon at Sora, then teleported away with Riku in his arms.

Sora felt the mountain beneath him collapse. _Kairi…_

"Sora… Sora… wake up, it's me, Kairi."

It was morning, Sora's head was a little bloody and his body, completely black and blue.

"How did we survive that night, weren't you knocked out?" asked Sora.

"It was him," said Kairi pointing to a blonde behind her, "He saved you and I." Sora looked up at the blonde haired man. He smiled at him, but the man did not smile back.

"I've come here to deliver a message and it will be delivered."

Disney Castle 

It was midsummer and a knight who was supposed to be on guard was fast asleep. On a normal day, this would have been fine but this day was not normal. Goofy had been dreaming quite a strange dream, which would have completed if not for the loud screech of his feathered friend, Donald Duck.

"The King!" gasped Donald in his high squeaky voice, "the King is gone and Pluto too! They left a note, we better take it to the Queen, fast!"

Goofy chuckled, "The King probably just went out for a nice walk. No need to worry about it!"

Donald's face turned red, and charged up the white marble stairs, so quickly that he actually ran into the person, Queen Minnie. "Queen Minnie, the King is gone! All he left behind is a note."

Calmly Minnie took the note from Donald and read it aloud:

"_Dear Minnie & the rest of my loyal friends,_

_I have decided to leave the Castle because of a troubling call from an old friend. I am off on a journey to find the answer to the mysterious disappearance of all the stars in the sky, the man worlds. I want you, Donald and Goofy, to find a certain person who can help me on my venture. The person you are searching will be holding a weapon that is different from any type ever seen before, and a power, a heart, that is just as unique. Pluto will lead the way… I suggest you start your search at the refuge camp at Traverse Town, and span out from there. However, beware there are many others who want to use this person for their own needs. These organizations could be the cause of the destruction of the stars. This will be the last contact I have with you. Be careful, and best wishes, _

_The King_

Minnie glanced down at her golden watch and looked down at Goofy and Donald (who seemed quite dumbfounded at the fact he had to leave the Castle). "Well you better get going," she smiled, "Daisy's prepared the Gummi Ship for you! Best wishes!" Minnie turned around and back into the Castle.

Donald turned to speak to Goofy, but the brave knight was already on his way to their destination.

Destiny Islands 

"A message for me?" Sora asked the blonde-haired-man who oddly was carrying around an odd sword the size of a metal pole.

The blonde-haired-man smiled, "The message is to go to a place in the center of this pretty little island. There you will confront nightmares but if you succeed in defeating your fears, you'll come out shining. Good luck, kid."

"Wait a second… who are you?"

"My name… hmm… take it for what its worth, Cloud. However, its just as worthless as all my memories…"

Kairi interrupted Sora's attempt of questioning, "Your memories aren't worthless they make you who you are…"

"Ha… the only thing left in my mind… is finding someone… and if your friend here is able to complete his task… than maybe, I'll be able to complete my memories will return."

Sora smiled, "I'll take this little challenge. Plus Kairi," he said turning to the girl, "I'll be able to be strong enough to protect…"

Sora stopped mid-sentence. Below his feet, he felt great power coming from under the island, maybe even under the ocean. He turned to Cloud, who had a puzzled face on and Kairi who moved back towards Cloud.

Cloud suddenly realized what was going on, "The darkness," he yelled, "pointing towards a mountain of a rock, "has been building up under the island! I thought it was gone… but I was wrong."

The darkness exploded and had too much powerful for even Cloud to handle, both him and Kairi were thrown out of Sora's view. This time no one would be there to save him.


	3. The Key from Kingdom Come

Chapter 3: The Key from Kingdom-Come

The darkness took form in front of Sora. This one creature eclipsed the sun and threw the entire Island into eternal nightmare. The creature looked like a gigantic shadow, and Sora could make out two arms at its side as well.

The creature seemed to focus all its anger upon small Sora, whose size was at least ten times smaller than the mysterious creature. It took its arms and threw them down. It seemed to also have the ability to spawn miniature clones of it self. Sora felt extremely small… and looked up to the sky. It was clear blue up there and Sora glazed at all the stars.

There were so many, as he felt the dark creatures walk closer and closer, he noticed that each star was fading from his view. This caused Sora a great sadness, and his face began to rain with the tears of pity from his eyes. The stars had pity on Sora that day too… Sora saw a star headed straight for his planet, his home, Destiny Islands. The miniature clones of the gigantic one surrounded Sora and all moved in the timed movement. They lunged for attack when a weird shape object slammed right down into the ground in front of Sora.

_The Keyblade… is now yours to command…use it to defeat the darkness, heartless creatures that threaten the entire universe._

Sora grabbed the key-shaped object and held it in his hand. It glittered with light and scared away the many miniature creatures… the heartless monsters that stole Sora's friends from him. Sora swung the key around like a sword and was able to battle through the continually spawning monsters. He quickly reached the source and yelled to the big creature, "You are the source of these creatures, why have you come?"

The creature spoke one word to Sora telepathically,_ "… Darkside…" _

Sora was puzzled by the name of the creature, _but there was no time for thinking. _Sora lunged at the monster and took the Keyblade and struck it through the stomach of Darkside. It flinched back in terror and disappeared. In its place, thousands of the tiny shadows were spawn. Out of no-where, Cloud appeared in front of Sora and grabbed him. A flash of light followed and Sora blacked out.

_Traverse Town_

"Welcome to Traverse Town, Uncle Donald!" said three small boys, who were ducks like their uncle, "Huey, Louie and Dewie at your service, Mister Goofy."

"H-yuck," smiled Goofy, "Awfully handy aren't they Donald."

Donald was steaming again and screamed, "What if Daisy found out you were here in this other world! She'd kill me!" Huey went to cash register and took out a large amount of munny. Donald's eyes were sparkling with greediness. "I guess this is okay… if you lent us all of your stuff for free… and give me all the income!"

"No can do Uncle D," said Louie, "but we'll give you a generous offer instead."

Goofy smiled and looked between Donald, whose face was angry again and the three innocent boys. He decided to leave the boys to Donald and walked outside and surveyed Traverse Town.

It was a simple town, a couple of buildings, a pretty big hotel, the clock tower, and some stores. Goofy also noticed that there were a couple of large doors sealed shut. In the town square, Goofy noticed a tall man engaged in a battle with a girl, and Goofy felt responsible to put an end to the fight.

Goofy ran down the stairs and in the middle of the two persons. One was a girl, who had ninja-like gear on and the other was the tall man with a unique weapon that Goofy had never seen before. Goofy was instantly yelled out, "Excuse me! Where did you get that weapon?"

The guy stopped the fight with the ninja girl and she fell face down. "What, this? This is a Gun-Blade made by a man in Hollow Bastion. Why, were you looking for one of these or something?"

"I'm from Disney Castle, and I'm supposed to be looking for some special weapon that is powered by the heart."

The ninja-stood up, "Were from Hollow Bastion. I'm Yuffie and his name's Squ…"

The longhaired man interrupted, "Leon. Just call me Leon… I've heard of this weapon powered by the heart. There are only a few that exist. They are called Keyblades and I've been looking for one, so I'll be able to restore Hollow Bastion."

Goofy looked confused, "What happened to your world?"

Leon frowned, brushing his brown hair to the side, "It was overcome by the dark creatures, the Heartless."

"Hey Goofy!" screeched Donald, "Quit wasting your time with those peasants! We have to find the Keyblade!"

Leon frowned, "And who might you be?"

"Why, I am the most powerful wizard in the all land!" said Donald arrogantly.

"Oh yeah? Then how about you show us some high level magic?"

Donald began to sweat, "High level magic?"

"High level magic," Yuffie said joining the conversation, "you know, like Meteor or Firaga?"

Donald was relieved. "Something with fire? Okay. I'll light the entire bench on fire! Then you'll see! Fire!" Donald pointed his staff at a Traverse Town bench. A puff of smoke emitted from the rod and nothing else.

"Stupid Rod!" yelled Donald and threw it to the ground, and proceeded to jump on top it.

"Quiet, Donald," whispered Goofy, "You're drawing a crowd."

Leon looked at Donald and laughed a cruel laugh. He turned to Goofy and gave a slight nod. Then turned to Yuffie, "Let's get out of here. They don't have a Keyblade. The smaller one probably couldn't even use a regular key."

Sora 

_Kairi? Cloud?_ _Who's there? _Sora opened his eyes to find a gigantic yellow dog in front of him. Sora lifted his head into the dog's collar that read Pluto. Sora looked around and found that he was sitting on top of a couple of boxes in a dark alley. The wall was dark blue but the floor was bright red. He turned back to the dog.

"Pluto?" smiled Sora, "That's you right?" Pluto wagged his tail and licked Sora happily. He tugged at Sora's shorts and Sora laughed. Pluto sniffed Sora's pockets and grabbed the _Ansem Report_ that he had tucked into it.

"Hey wait a second I need that!" he gasped. Pluto took the report and went off running. Sora leapt after Pluto and ran out of the alley and into the street. After seeing what was in the street, Sora stopped.

A vibrant town with numerous lampposts filled his mind. There were humans, bear-like creatures and even walking animals filling the streets. He stood in awe of a large clock tower that was at the center of town.

"Hey Leon, it's the Keyblade!" shouted a woman. Sora turned around and looked at two figures running at him.

"Who are you guys?" asked Sora.

The girl smiled and began to speak as though she prepared her introductions, "I'm Yuffie and he is…"

"Shut up!" yelled Leon. "This isn't the time for introductions. You, the Keyblade Master, hand it over!"

"I'm sorry," said Sora softly, "but I need this. It was powerful enough to get rid of the darkness and I was asked to keep it to defeat that darkness!"

Yuffie sighed sweetly but Leon did not flinch. "If you won't hand it over," he said taking out a similar object to the Keyblade, "I'll just take if from you!" Leon lunged at Sora attempting to knock him back. Sora was not as quick as some of his friends but was able to avoid Leon's steps.

This pattern continued for a minute or two. Leon continued to lunge at Sora and Sora would barely avoid his attack. Sora soon began to tire but Leon was as relentless as ever.

"Hey Sora," laughed Leon as he lunged, "Rule #1, the best defense is a good offense."

Sora was confused on why Leon would help him out but took his advice. When Leon lunged at Sora again, Sora sidestepped the attack and started quickly attacking Leon. He swung the Keyblade from many different directions driving Leon all across the Town square.

Citizens of Traverse Town had come to the square to hear what the commotion was all about. Sora grew a bit uneasy at the sight of all these people. He had never seen so many people at once in his entire life. Leon, though slightly enjoyed the attention.

Leon took another lunge at Sora. Sora jumped into the air and proceeded to thrust the Keyblade down at Leon who was under him.

Suddenly, Leon vanished and Sora's Keyblade hit nothing but air as he landed from his jump. Sora then felt a large impact from his side and flew back. Leon was much quicker than Sora expected. He had been holding back.

"Nice job kid," said Leon quietly to Sora and then turned to crowd. "Parties over… everyone head home."

Sora looked up at Leon and said, "I thought that you wanted to take the Keyblade."

"No… it was just a test. Though, if you'd like to learn a thing or two about the situation… you'll need to follow me."

Sora found some new strength and stood up despite being completely destroyed by Leon's finishing move. Leon turned to Yuffie and the three of them departed for Leon's house.

Just after they left, two high ranking officials of Disney Castle arrived in the square.


End file.
